It started It ended It continued
by EdwardsGoldenEyes
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends.Alice is Edwards brother.What happens when they play a game of truth or dare? Why is Bella so sad? Why are all the Cullens so sad?


"Bella, hurry up we have to go to Alice and Edwards house so mom and dad can go to work!"my brother, Emmett, boomed from and Edward are my best friends, and they live a few minutes away from our house."Hold on Emmett, I'll be down in a few minutes"I yelled down stairs.I couldn't find anything to wear!I quickly yanked open my closet door so I could look inside.I had already looked at everything in my five draws.I scanned as the closet as I looked for something to bet me yesterday I couldn't go a week wearing girly clothes and stuff like that challenge I remembered where I put all the clothes Alice buys me, that I would never my bed in a huge storage bag.I had alot more, but they were in the basement.I quickly ran over and pulled out the , that bag was heavy!What exactly did Alice and I bet?If I when, no shopping for a she wins, She gets to bring me shopping whenever she wants for the next month.I had to wear most unBella-ish could that I would never wear.I looked through the clothes and found one of the shortest skirts I've ever seen.I shuddered.I would have to wear this, if I wanted to was a denim mini skirt.I started looking through the clothes for a top.I found it after a few seconds, and after I found it I wanted to throw it in a fire and scream at was a way way way to tight black top that showed my belly.I was going to pay once this was over!I put on the clothes and went to the bathroom to do my hair.I straightened it out I put on some silver and black eye shadow followed by a thin layer of very light pink lipstick and clear lip I put on mascara, and walked into my room to get my shoes.I may trip very often, but Alice taught me how to walk in taught me by making me walk up and down the stairs until I didn't trip once,yet I still can't walk in converse or any other shoe,honestly I don't get it.I got out a pair of black strappy stilettos and put them I walked down the stairs hoping to avoid mom and dad.I looked around no mom or hadn't turned around and saw me yet, thankfully he was eating his breakfast like a never thought I'd be thankful to coco puffs."Hey Emmett where are mom and dad?"  
"They left already"he said, still stuffing his he turned and his eyes went wide and I think he stopped breathing, considering his face was red and he was twitching."Bella what the heck are you wearing!?!?!" he said after slightly getting control of himself."Emmett, trust me on this, I really, really don't want to wear and I made a bet about sho-"he cut me off."I completely used Alice and the word bet,and you almost said the 'S' word." "Emmett what the heck do you mean by the 'S' word"he stared at me like it was obvious."he waited, then it .Never ever use that word or you will see Alice in a matter of seconds, with a credit card in her hand.  
"Come on,let's go." We then walked over to his car and he drove us Alice and I knew about our Emmett knew also."I walked to the front door and Emmett stayed in his car."Emmett aren't you coming?"I asked. He shook his head and told me he was going home to get ready for a date."Wow, Emmett you finally got a girlfriend!" He stuck his tongue out at me and left.I knocked on the door, Edward opened the door and he looked at me, and looked at me, and looked at me his eyes completely wide."Edward it's not nice to stare." He completely ignored me I don't think he knew what I said because he stared for about three minutes,until I finally said"Eyes up here,Cullen" he blushed and looked down."Wow!Edward Cullen blushed!You don't see that every day." Then a tiny pixie came down the stairs. "Edward,Bella should be here in a few min-Bella!!!"  
She was smiling like a maniac, then she frowned."What's wrong Alice"I asked. "You might win." It was my turn to smile looked up from the floor."Win,what?Did you guys bet again?Gosh, you two gamble more than people in Vegas!"  
"Do you even wanna know what we bet Edward?" I asked him. "YES!Isn't it obvious?I wanna know really bad!"  
"Gosh you have mood swings!"I said. "Okay,Alice bet me that I couldn't go one whole week dressing in stuff like this." I said motioning at what I was face lit up, but he tried to hide that by looking down.I didn't see Carlisle or Esme any where so I decided to question them about that."Where are your parents?"  
"It's there anniversery so they're gonna stay at a hotel for a few days."Alice responded."They left you here alone?" I asked.  
" Asked Emmett to stay with us" Alice said."Alice, Emmetts on a date" I said "I know get to stay here until he gets back."she said as if it where obvious." I'm bored what do you want to do" I asked.  
Alice squealed."I know exactly what we're gonna are gonna play........."she was trying to torture me, I just knew it.  
"Spit it out, Alice!" I screamed at her."Okay fine, are gonna play truth or dare."I groaned."Okay, just hurry up so we can finish."I said quickly. "Bella we haven't even started."she said, completely confused. "Exactly" I mumbled under my breathe.  
"Okay Edward you start."she said bouncing up and down like a five year old. "Fine."he said grinning evily.I got really scared.  
"Alice, truth or dare?" he asked grinning like a complete seemed to hesitate, but said "Dare" At this point Edward looked like his cheeks probably hurt."I dare you to burn 3 pairs of shoes, 2 skirts, 3 shirts, 4 dresses, and they're all of my choice." Alice looked terrified."Let's go upstairs now, Alice, so you can do your dare." his voice was dripping with didn't move at all."Up you go." He picked up Alice and brought her upstairs.I could hear Alice screaming from where I was going to pay, and I knew he and Alice came down the stairs I heard Alice screaming prices and disigner labels at him.I heard her say something about 1000 dollar the heck would buy 1000 dollar shoes!They went outside and burned them.I didn't dare come outside.I didn't want to see Alice's they came inside Alice had tears in her eyes.  
Then all of a sudden she started to grin and I was terrified," or dare?" she asked looked like he really regreted what he did to thought for a while, then said "Dare." Alice was grinning bigger than I have seen any one grin in my entire life."Okay I dare you to make out with Bella for ten minutes,on camera." she said this while grinning even wider, if and I exchanged a I spoke up "You want me to make out with my best friend for ten minutes?"  
"That's what I stay here while I get the camera." When she walked out of the room I leaned over to Edward ,who looked absolutely terrified and whispered in his ear, "It's only ten 's nothing compared to what we've seen Alice and Jasper do." He was Edward and I went to my house to study and when we got back to his house we found Alice and Jasper making out on the couch.I almost and I ran up to his room as fast as we about thirty minutes we went down to see if they were done, and they weren' did that every half an hour for about three hours.  
Then Alice came in and said "Ready when you are." I looked at Edward and he nodded his head.I got out of the chair I was sitting in(I was wearing a mini skirt, you get the point) and walked over to Edward."Ready?"I asked.I was really leaned in and pressed his lips to Alice interupted."I said make out, not kiss."I almost screamed.I know I groaned, but I really want to scream right now.I went over to Alice and asked if she was going to keep what was on tape or if we had to do it over,even though we had just had to start all over!I walked over to him,got on my knees and and wrapped my arms around his was suprised, but he put his arms around my waist.I looked up about to ask, but he knew and nodded his , our lips crushed , I felt a shock run threw me.I pulled him closer to , the door opened, but we didn't look to see who it was.I'm pretty sure it was Emmett, though.I might be wrong, but I think it's him. It was too hard to think when I was kissing Edward like I decided I would only concentrate on Edwards lips on mine, and how they felt so right being felt natural I found myself slowly, but surely falling for him.I pulled him closer to me knowing this would be the last time I would kiss hands knotted in his hair. I barely heard Alice say times up, but I heard her enough.I slowly let him go, staring into his emerald eyes for several I remembered our interuption."Alice, who was that?"  
"Emmett" she answered. "Where did he go?" I asked her, while looking around."He went upstairs to the guest room. He said he didn't want to see his little sister in a guys lap making out." "Would he rather a girl." I asked. Then I screamed "Loop hole!"and I kissed Edwards it hit said lap.I looked down and realized I was in Edwards lap."I don't wanna know how I got in this positition." Edward smiled and said that I should go talk to Emmett.I went upstairs and opened the guest room were two guest were pretty much mine and Emmetts rooms."Emmett."I said trying to see if he was calm enough to talk."Hmmm." That was good enough. "I wasn't kissing Edward." "Ha" he said sarcasticly "What do you call it then, when your lips are on his?" he asked me this as if I were stupid. "Well yeah, I was kissing him."I said, about to finish talking."So you admit it?" He must think I'm an idiot right now."Emmett, just ?"he nodded." were playing truth or was the dare Alice gave Edward and we were kissing, but it was our dare." He must understand again, this is Emmett we're talking about."But you enjoyed it?" Dang him!He just had to ask.I thought about if I should just lie.I'm just gonna say , to chicken "Maybe" he stared at me until I more, dang him!"A little" kept staring. "Okay.A freaking me to announce it to the world? Huh? Do you?" he looked looked like and intimidating, hurt teddy bear."I'm sorry I snapped Emmett." He smiled "So you admit?" "Shut up!"I slapped him on the arm.I turned and saw Edward standing at the 's when the blackness invaded. 


End file.
